1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a distribution switch for sorting and guiding parts, particularly workpieces made of plastic, the switch having rods which are movable parallel to a principal axis and on which are arranged webs or paths which guide the parts in question into at least two different receiving elements so as to form a slope or leave an opening in the center, depending on a predeterminable position of the rods. The invention is also directed to a corresponding method for use of the switch.
2. Description of Prior Art
DE 299 06 636 U1 discloses a quality-grading switch for an injection molding machine in which a swivelable rocker is provided at a shaft. Plastics parts falling from the injection molding machine into a hopper opening are deflected to one side or the other depending on the position of the rocker.
Only two positions are possible in this quality-grading switch, and the whole rocker must always be moved when changing from one position to the other.
EP 0 589 543 A2 discloses a device for sorting and essentially vertically guiding workpieces and a frame which is rotatable about a horizontal axis. Paths which can be fastened to rods are articulated at the frame and can be tightened such that, in the work position, they extend above the associated sides to which they are not fastened and fill a hopper opening communicating with the production machine.
This sorting apparatus is disadvantageous in that the rotational angle of the frame for changing the respective sorting location is relatively large.